One of Those Moments
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Just a short story about one thing Tsuna loves about Hibari, but it does have Tsuna getting attacked at the start. This takes place well their in collage and is AU, its rather random. 1827.I changed the rating.


**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: So this was something short that's rather fluffy at the end that I thought was good enough to post. I hope that anyone who reads this will enjoy and it's only rated so high because of almost rape. Please enjoy and give a quick comment at the end. It's really short.**

Tsuna's POV

I stared at the clock and then quickly stood up to rush out of the door. I was already late. I had not been watching the clock and by the time I noticed, it was already ten.

I quickly grabbed my bag from its spot, pulling my cell phone and house keys out. I was an hour and a half late for my date with Hibari. I locked the house and then turned to leave. I quickly put my keys away before I gave Hibari a call to tell him I was sorry.

Ring Ring...Click

An angry Hibari basically yelled from the phone's other end, "What?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear as the painful yell rang throughout my head. "I am so sorry Hibari! I got too engrossed into my paper on Euthanasia that I lost track of time… I'm so sorry. I'm on my way right now. I'll be there so...Ah...mph… Let go!"

Someone had grabbed me from behind knocking the phone from my grasp. Soon after he pushed me against the fence and used my own scarf to tie my wrist together. I was very scared as the man began to unzip my jacket. I tried to pull away but he just shoved me hard into the fence from behind my back, knocking the breath out of me. I could feel the tears starting to fall as fear took over. All I could think of was for Hibari to save me.

Hibari's POV

I was fuming and I had every good reason to be. I had gone through all the trouble of making a nice dinner for us and Tsuna had the nerve to be late. It seriously pissed me off, not to mention he didn't even phone me. It had already been an hour and a half since the proposed time. I heard my ring tone suddenly and angrily asked the person on the other end, "What?"

I could hear Tsuna's heavy breathing on the other side. Clearly he was rushing on his way. "I am so sorry Hibari, I got so into my paper on Euthanasia that I lost track of time. I'm so sorry, but I'm on my way right now I'll be there so...Ah...mph... Let go!"

I dropped the phone when all I could hear was a bit of fighting from the other end. I quickly stood up, ripping my jacket off its hook and prepared the tonfas in hand before taking off. The herbivore that was attacking my Tsuna would definitely die a slow and painful death.

I ran the regular path to Tsuna's house as fast as I could, trying to find where the attack had happened. Two people fighting up ahead came into view. One was clearly tied up and the other was trying to force the boy's clothing off.

I ran up behind the assailant to see a small knife in his hand. Infuriated, I did not give him enough time to notice my presence before I struck the back of his head knocking him out.

I quickly went to Tsuna who had a ton of small cuts and was in tears as his eyes were closed. I went to touch him and he freaked out. I let go and called his name out softly. "Tsunayoshi."

His eyes snapped open at the sound of my voice and I watched as more tears flowed from his eyes. He flew forward into my arms. I hugged him with one hand and with the other I untied his hands. Instantly his arms flew around my neck as he sobbed uncontrollably.

He was shaking as I tried to calm him down. After examining his condition, I noticed that he was not seriously injured even though he had a lot of small cuts on his body. They were numerous but shallow.

While Tsuna hugged me, I grabbed the phone and called the police. They arrived in a flash and I explained what happened since Tsuna was too scared to talk. They did ask if Tsuna wanted to go to the hospital but he said no and just continued to hold onto my shirt so I just took him home when he finally passed out.

Tsuna's POV

I was so scared. I thought I was going to get... It was just so scary. I had passed out at some point and woke up from a nightmare in Hibari's bed. I felt the tears stream down my face again as I began to shake.

I had accidentally woken Hibari up which I was sure he would hit me for but I was still so scared from the earlier events that I could not stop myself. I did try though.

Hibari sat up and sighed as his hand ran through my hair which surprised me since I was expecting to get smacked and told to go back to sleep. The next thing I knew, he was hugging me and patting my back. "Calm down Tsunayoshi I know you're scared but I'm here for you now and nothing's going to happen to you so relax."

I wrapped my arms around him and continued to cry. I had not felt this shaken in a long time. Being with him made me feel safe and I finally relaxed. I calmed down after a while in his arms.

How his strong arms treat me so gently made me fall even more for him. This was one of those moments that just make me love having Hibari as my lover. Even though he was not always the nicest and gentlest person, when I really needed him to be gentle and caring I can count on him. I love him so much because I can trust him more than anyone else. I know he will always have my back and best interest in mind, just like how he will always save me in situations where I cannot.

The warmth radiating off his body made me sleepy and soon I succumbed to sleep in his arms feeling safe.

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Beta Read on 20/03/14 by Destiny Aitsuji. **


End file.
